The Winchesters of Boston
by ursulagoddess
Summary: This work of fiction is the sequel to ‘Without Regret’ and is intended to entertain the reader. I hope the hard chore 'MASH' and 'Pride & Prejudice' fans will forgive the liberties I have taken with the use of the characters.
1. The Winchesters of Boston Part I

Authors Note: This work of fiction is the sequel to 'Without Regret' and is intended to entertain the reader. I hope the hard chore 'M*A*S*H' and 'Pride & Prejudice' fans will forgive the liberties I have taken with the use of the characters. This is rated R, please do not read if you are under 18. Thank you.  
  
The Winchesters of Boston  
  
Chapter I  
  
Friday, November 27th, 1953  
  
The rush of the post-thanksgiving feast and, having the twins arrive was soon over. Most of the Bennet girl's extended family had taken their leave and Charles asked Jane's permission to stay until Elizabeth and the children were able to take the trip back to Boston. She was more than happy to have him as a house guest. Charles called his parents to inform them of the arrival of their grandchildren and also that Elizabeth had accepted his offer of marriage. He explained that he would be staying with the Bennet girls for a few weeks and asked if one of the staff could be spared to bring him his medical bag and some changes of clothes. Charles was surprised to find his parents knocking on the Bennet door early the next morning.  
  
"Surprise" exclaimed his parents at they shook the snow off their coats and hugged Charles.  
  
"Mother...Father...What on earth are you doing here" questioned a very confused Charles. His parents were not the kind of people to embark on a leisurely drive alone, just after a snowstorm and into the deep untamed wild of Massachusetts.  
  
"We had to come at once to meet the infamous Elizabeth," his father said with a wink "Be a good boy Charlie and go get the suitcases from the car."  
  
"Father," Charles exclaimed in surprise and horror. He had not been called Charlie since he was in short pants. Jane who was helping the elder Winchesters off with their coats smothered a giggle at the thought of the proper button-downed Charles ever being called Charlie.  
  
"Ah-hem," coughed Charles mother, looking pointedly at him.  
  
"I am sorry Mother. This is Jane Bennet, Elizabeth's older sister. Jane this is my mother Anne and my father Emerson."  
  
"How do you do Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Jane said politely, give them a little curtsey as she slightly buckled under the weight of their winter coats. "My sister is still sleeping but the twins are awake if you would like to see them," she suggested shyly.  
  
"Capitol idea my dear girl," exclaimed Emerson, taking the coats from Jane and handing them to Charles.  
  
"Oh I cannot wait to see my grandchildren," gushed Anne with eager anticipation, clapping her hands in delight.  
  
Jane showed the Winchesters through her small house to the back bedroom that had been converted into a nursery. Both babies were cuddled up together in the single crib one wrapped in a blue blanket, the other in pink. The glowing grandparents peered with anxious joy over the crib railing.  
  
"Oh, Emerson...it's like looking back in time," whispered Anne taking her husbands hand. "I knew they would look like Charles but I did expect to see Honoria as well."  
  
"Well my love, I think we must see Elizabeth with our own eyes before we make the distinction as to whom the children look like the most." He whispered back to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving a loving squeeze.  
  
"Hello children, I am your grandmamma," cooed Anne, picking up the pink bundle.  
  
"I'm your grandpapa! Oh what a strong little man, I can't wait to see how he handles a golf club Annie," chuckled Emerson as he picked up the squirming blue bundle.  
  
--  
  
"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to my parents. This is my father Emerson and my mother Anne." Charles said gallantly as he helped Elizabeth sit in the easy chair facing his parents on the sofa.  
  
"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," Elizabeth said politely. She knew that she was blushing and felt very out of sorts to be meeting Charles parents in such an odd manner. She never dreamed that she would ever meet her fiancées parents in her bathrobe the morning after having given birth out of wedlock.  
  
"Oh, please call me Anne dear. I'm sorry to show up on your door unannounced, but we just knew we had to come at once," said Anne smiling graciously at Elizabeth ignoring her state of undress.  
  
"Yes, we heard all about you from Charles and had to put a face with such a splendid love story," added Emerson with a wink to his son. "When will you be having the wedding children?"  
  
"We have not yet had a chance to discuss that father," Charles said solemnly reaching for Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"I think we..." started Elizabeth.  
  
"I think they should be married as soon as possible," interrupted Anne as she turned to her husband.  
  
"Mother, I." Charles tired to interject but was talked over by his father.  
  
"I quite agree my dear. I believe we can call Father O'Riley and have the church ready before Christmas. Oh, are you Catholic Elizabeth," asked Emerson.  
  
"Yes, I."  
  
"Excellent! Oh I must see if my dress can be altered to fit you my dear," gushed Anne, "I know it might not be appropriate for you to wear white, but I am certain that no one will say anything about that. Oh! The happiest day of my life was when I became Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester, II" without pausing for breath she continued, "until of course the children came, but oh darling, to be a bride, and I do wish we could wait so that you could be a June bride, but I suppose these things do not take precedence anymore with these modern times. Oh! And Honoria must be a bridesmaid, as well as your darling sister Jane," she said with a smile and nod towards Jane.  
  
Elizabeth and Jane just stared, not certain what to say in response. Charles just winched at his mother's lack of tact and hoped it would not get any worse.  
  
"It's settled then! Well, Charles, we must be off to tell your sister the good news and to make preparations for the nursery," said Emerson standing and helping Anne to her feet.  
  
"Father, I . . ."  
  
"Oh! And you must all come live with us is Boston! Do be sure to bring your sister as well Elizabeth, there is plenty of room at Pemberly for everyone," exclaimed Anne.  
  
"Darling, we should tell them our good news," said Emerson helping Anne on with her coat.  
  
"Yes, oh, it is the most exciting thing Charles! Father and I have decided to give you the big house in Boston and retire to the villa in the north of England. We will leave as soon you and Elizabeth are properly settled," Anne said giving Elizabeth a warm hug and kissing her cheek. She turned to Jane and repeated the hug and kiss saying "Oh what a charming girl, I shall find a husband for you as well!"  
  
Emerson gave both girls a stout hug and clapped Charles on the back, "Well son, its good to see you have found love and are finally ready to settle down!"  
  
As the Winchesters walked out of the house towards their car Charles could hear his mother saying "Oh! Isn't young Mr. Bingly returning from his business trip soon, we should invite him to dinner one night to introduce him to dear Jane." his father shut the car door bringing a welcome silence to Charles ears. He watched his parents drive away and waved from the door, turning back to the girls he was about to apologize for his parents when they both burst out laughing.  
  
Jane knelt in front of Lizzy and both girls wrapped their arms around each other and laughed until tears were running down their cheeks.  
  
"Oh Lizzy," sobbed Jane over their giggles.  
  
"I know Jane.I miss mother too," cried Lizzy into her sister's shoulder as both girls continued to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth and Charles spoke at length about the oddities their families. Elizabeth told Charles that she was delighted to let his mother handle the details of their wedding. "As long as I have the choice of the groom my love, all other details are secondary," she said with a laugh. "Although, I do wish to be reacquainted with all our old friends from the 4077. Darling, do you think it would be possible to have Colonel Potter walk me down the isle or even to have Father Mulcahy marry us?"  
  
"I am certain that once the news reaches our friends from the 4077 that you are alive, they will not doubt make haste to see us married my dear." Charles said kissing his lovely bride-to-be.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Saturday, December 19th, 1953  
  
Charles stood at the front of the church and tried to not look nervous as his eyes scanned the crowd of smiling faces. His parent's idea of a small wedding was to invite only their closest family and dearest friends; this was about 200 hundred people not including the Bennets small extended family and their few friends from the 4077 who were able to make the trip on such short notice.  
  
"Charles, you look great. When Peg and I got married I was so nervous I sweated through my shirt and into my tux," whispered B.J. with a small chuckle.  
  
"Hey, I've got the keys to the car in my pocket if you still wanted to make a quick get away Charles," Hawkeye whispered with a wink.  
  
"And leave you here to comfort my bride! Nice try Pierce," Charles said relaxing a little and enjoying the verbal sword play with his old adversary.  
  
"Boys.it's time," said Father Mulcahy softly to the trio as the music started and the little door in the back of the church opened. The men quickly came to attention and watched with eager interest as the bridal party approached.  
  
Honoria entered first, a glowing smile and slight blush upon her face as she walked gracefully down the isle and took her place to the far left of the alter. Jane followed shortly behind her with soft tears of joy in her eyes, she stood next to Honoria. Little Erin Hunnicutt was sprinkling flower petals as she walked, smiling and waving to all the people who gave soft gasps of 'how adorable' and indulgent smiles to the small child. When she reached the font of the church Erin was quickly and quietly pulled into the peau next to her mother.  
  
The music swelled loudly, the church came to its feet, and Charles saw his bride, a vision of beauty in white on Sherman Potters arm. Elizabeth walked with regal slowness towards him and Charles felt as thought his feet were no longer touching the floor. Charles accepted Elizabeth's had from the Colonel and they turned together to face the alter as Father Mulcahy began to read the marriage rites.  
  
Charles and Elizabeth knelt before the alter and soon behind them Charles could hear soft smothered laughter. He wondered if perhaps Erin was doing something to amuse the crowd and turned his head to glance behind him. He saw his father was red-faced from suppressing his laughter and his mother was blotting her eyes with her handkerchief. Next to him he saw an equally confused B.J. and a guilty looking Pierce. Elizabeth remained the picture of serenity through out all of this, but Charles did notice a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
The rest of the ceremony continued in a blur for Charles, soon he heard the good Father telling him that he could kiss his bride. He carefully lifted her veil and, Elizabeth gave him a smile that lit up her whole face, he felt the arms of love wrap around him as he leaned over and kissed his bride. The happy couple turned and walked down the isle as man and wife to the applause, laughter and tears of their guests.  
  
For Charles, the receiving line was long and the pictures felt as though days had passed since he said I do. It was not until the photographer asked for their last photo that they kneel in front of the alter again so he could get a good shot of his shoes that Charles realized where the laughter had come from.  
  
"What is wrong with my shoes," Charles asked confused.  
  
"I asked Hawkeye to write something on them for me," Elizabeth whispered to her husband giving him an impish smile after the photo was taken.  
  
"What did he write?"  
  
"I wrote 'HE on the bottom of your left shoe, and 'LP' on the right," said Hawkeye as walked passed the couple and gallantly assisted Jane into one of the cars that were waiting to take the bridal party to the reception.  
  
Charles sat next to Elizabeth in the back of the bridal party car. He was still confused, 'H-E-L-P' he thought for a moment and then found himself laughing with his new bride at her good joke as they drove away.  
  
--  
  
"Charlie! I think your wife is going to make your life very interesting," slurred Emerson towards the end of the evening. "She is a good match for you son, I always feared you would marry some shallow socialite snob that would only love you for your money and not see the good man you are." Charles knew that his father had imbibed more than his normal amount of alcohol and that while his words were true he would not normally be speaking them to Charles quite so loudly or in the middle of the men's room.  
  
"You know when I first met Lizzy, I knew she was special," announced an equally intoxicated Sherman Potter to Emerson. The two gentlemen walked out of the mens room holding each other up and continuing their conversation through the rest of the reception hall. "I tell you Em, she had that boy of your smitten from the start."  
  
"Well Sherm, I'd be willing to bet that Charlie wasn't the only one who fell for her," laughed Emerson nodding his head towards the dance floor where the best man was dancing with the bride. Charles had followed the two men to their seats, when he was certain they were comfortably settled, he turned his attention back to the rest of the party. He watched Pierce dancing with his Elizabeth and thought that while Hawkeye may have physical grace and make a pretty picture with his bride, he did not bring the sparkle to Elizabeths eyes the way that Charles did.  
  
B.J. walked up next to Charles, he had a sleeping Erin in his arms and spoke softly, "Charles, you might want to go rescue your bride and send Hawkeye over to Margaret, she's looking lonely."  
  
"B.J. I want to thank you for making this trip to be at our wedding," Charles said gently, he tenderly touched the top of the sleeping childs head. "You have been a good friend and I want you to know that I never truly appreciated the sacrifices that you made in Korea until I held my own children in my arms."  
  
"Each day is a gift Charles, don't waste a moment of it."  
  
"Indeed. Have a safe trip home B.J."  
  
B.J. gave Charles a wink and a smile as he walked towards the door where Peg stood with their coats in her arms. Charles watched them as Peg gently dressed the sleeping child and B.J. helped her into her coat as well. It was a touching moment for Charles, and he knew that his life would never be empty or shallow, as long as he had Elizabeth by his side.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Charles parents departed for England shortly after New Years day, they sent Honoria and Jane on a grand tour of Europe together leaving Elizabeth, Charles and the twins alone in the big house.  
  
The new Winchesters of Boston settled into family life, they decided to forgo a honeymoon and chose to spend the time at their house enjoying time alone with their children and each other. Charles soon found that his wifes enthusiasm for the marriage bed was beyond his wildest expectations. After a few weeks of enjoying his nubile young wife, Charles was almost relieved to return to work, almost. He had recently been promoted to the head of thoracic surgery at Boston General Hospital and was eager to back in the swing of things.  
  
Elizabeth found the demands of being Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester the III was quite a bit more than she had bargained for. She was more than contented to let the housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds handle the day-to-day management of the big house, and she had an excellent nanny to assist her with the twins, but it was all of the evening social functions and almost daily gatherings of the wives of the Boston scene that she found over- whelming. After about a month of running herself ragged Elizabeth decided that enough was enough. She realized that she did not need to be seen every day and night by high society, that the clique was really happy enough to have a monetary donation and see the Winchester name on the RSVP list, but that it didn't matter if they showed up or not. Armed with this knowledge she was able to devote more time to her family, her music and her study to become a doctor.  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth would often come to take Charles to lunch and many times she would just drop by to say hello for no reason at all. She enjoyed meeting the staff and would sit in the back of lectures, taking notes and doing research on her own. Charles encouraged his wife in all of this, knowing of her thirst for knowledge he agreed with her that she should finish her education. Elizabeth wanted to wait until the children were older before returning to school but auditing lectures and observing surgeries were an excellent way for her to keep her skills sharp without distracting too much from her young family.  
  
Mrs. Winchester was a regular visitor to Doctor Winchesters office. His secretary Claire was pleased to see so much love between the couple. She had worked with Dr. Winchester for several years and noticed the change in him after his return from the war. It was clear to see that having Elizabeth as his wife had done far more than give him an heir. His manners were improved, he was more congenial to his staff, as a whole more relaxed and when his wife visited him he tended walked about the rest of the day with a happy smile on his face.  
  
One fine spring day as Claire returned for her lunch break, she noticed the door to the doctors office was ajar. She was about to close it when she heard a noise coming from the inside. She found herself peeking through the door way and saw Dr. Winchester standing in front of his desk with his back to the door. She could see a womans shapely legs in high heels between his feet. She watched with shock as the woman's shoes were kicked off and the feet placed themselves on the outside of the doctors. Claire turned away in numb shock and horror. Not knowing what to do she sat at her desk and began to fidget with the buttons on the front of her blouse.  
  
Inside the doctors office Elizabeth had just kicked off her shoes, "I wanted to surprise you for lunch Doctor Winchester," she said coyly knowing how much it turned her husband on to hear her use his title. She spread her legs and stood with one foot on either side of his. "I am most happily surprised Mrs. Winchester," he said quietly, kissing her ears, neck and lips as he slid his hands up her thighs under her skirt. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band of her panties and garters, giving a quick yank she was free of her undergarments. Elizabeth threw her arms around Charles neck, with nimble fingers he freed himself and lifted his lovely wife onto his desk. He thrust himself inside her wetness and she exclaimed, "Oh, doctor!"  
  
Claire heard a woman's lusty voice exclaim "Oh, doctor" from the room behind her. She felt her face grow scarlet and found herself again peering through the doctor's door. She almost screamed when she saw the woman had her legs around the doctor's waist and that his pants were around his ankles. She was glad that he had his long white lab coat on to shield her from seeing more of him and the woman he was so vulgarly taking his pleasure in on his desk. Claire turned and bolted from the office, she ran to the ladies room and began to splash cold water on her face. She was embarrassed to have witnessed such a seen and angry with the doctor for being unfaithful to his wife.  
  
After a few minutes Claire collected herself enough to return to the office, she found his office door wide open. She stepped inside prepared to berate the doctor and his mistress but she found the room empty. She noticed that the woman had left her garter with the stocking still attached to them under his desk. She was staring intently at them when she heard someone cough behind her. Claire jumped and screamed, she turned to see an equally startled Mrs. Winchester.  
  
"Oh my! Oh Claire, I am sorry if I frightened you," apologized Elizabeth with her hand on her chest trying to calm the beating of her heart.  
  
"Oh.Oh.Mrs. Winchester." stammered a frightened and confused Claire. "I.I.do not know where the doctor is, I have just returned from lunch," she lied badly.  
  
"It's alright Claire, I was just here and I left something in his office," Elizabeth said with a slight blush to her checks wondering if Claire had witnessed anything.  
  
"You.You were just here," Claire asked, her face going from red to white to pink from her anger, shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Yes.I - uhm.surprised.Dr. Winchester and he.had to leave to leave right away for a luncheon meeting," Elizabeth said disjointedly, feeling rather embarrassed that the older woman had most likely noticed her discarded stockings under Charles desk and lord only knows what conclusions she was drawing.  
  
"Oh!" Claire was still startled but noticed that Mrs. Winchesters shoes looked familiar and that she was not wearing stockings. Claire blushed, realizing what had happened she was no longer angry with the doctor, but feeling rather like a peeping-tom for invading their privacy.  
  
"Claire, would you mind getting me a glass of water," Elizabeth asked politely. The older woman left and Elizabeth quickly put back on her stockings. With an amused grin to herself Elizabeth wondered about the possibilities of other such surprises for her husband.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Soon June was upon the newlyweds and Charles found that not only was his wife was an excellent golfer, she did indeed look stunning in her short golf skirts. Elizabeth had talked Charles into walking the green with her and giving him a knowing wink, she tipped the caddy and told him to meet them on the 15th hole with the golf cart. Alone with his wife in the middle the 3rd hole Charles wondered what she had planned for him. Elizabeth was lining up her put when she made a disgusted sound.  
  
"What's the matter my love," Charles asked, admiring his wifes lovely form from a few feet away.  
  
"I'm having trouble with this shot. perhaps I am not getting my shoulders and hips to line up," she said looking over her shoulder, giving Charles a come hither look.  
  
"Allow me to assist you," he said gallantly walking over and straightening his wifes shoulders and hips.  
  
"Oh dear," pouted Elizabeth. She leaned back against her husband and widened her stance so that one foot was on either side of his, "I think that I've forgotten something."  
  
"And what might that be my sweet," Charles said as he caressed her hips enjoying having her lovely round bottom pressed up against him. As she leaned further back against him, he leaned forward and kissed her collarbone. Elizabeth whispered breathlessly into his ear, caressing her lips against his ear lobe in the way she knew inflamed him, ". . . underwear. . ."  
  
The affect that one word had on Charles was inspiring to Elizabeth. He smiled at his wife and she suddenly bent over at the waist, "Oh, how careless, my shoe is untied," she said bracing her hands on the grass. Charles, with three quick movements and a thrust, found himself inside of her. He was not able to get more than five or six delicious strokes when Elizabeth suddenly stood up and slid away from him. "Darling, we have many more holes to play before the game is through," she said primly straitening her skirt.  
  
They played through the rest of the fairway with Elizabeth finding something or other wrong with her shot, and Charles eagerly assisting her with correcting her stance. By the time they reached the 14th hole Charles found himself nearly salivating with anticipation. Elizabeth stood to take her shot, Charles was disappointed that she did not ask for help this time. With a resounding whack, she knocked the ball into the small woods next to the green.  
  
"Oh dear me, what have I done now," Elizabeth said with mock shock. Charles smiled at his wife as she slowly sauntered towards him, "Now I suppose I shall have to help you look for your ball Elizabeth." He said taking her hand and walking carefully into the trees. Elizabeth, her back against a tree and leg up on a fallen log next to it, pulled her husband to her. He eagerly kissed her lips, his hands slid up her naked thighs lifting her skirt he slipped inside of her. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed, head thrown back, clutching her arms tightly around Charles. He slowly ground himself into her, he could feel her wetness soaking him and as she shook with her orgasm, he felt himself reach his peak. After claiming his long sought prize, Charles said with a silly grin on his face, "I never realized how exhilarating golf can be!"  
  
--  
  
Time passed quickly for Charles and Elizabeth, soon their children were rolling over, babbling for mama, and dada and in general growing larger by the moment. Elizabeth was going over her personal calendar one afternoon when she noticed something was conspicuously missing from her careful notes. She counted back the previous two months and with a little smile to herself, she picked up the phone and made an appointment.  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth walked into Charles office positively glowing with happiness, "Good morning Claire," she said cheerfully. "How does the doctors schedule look for March?"  
  
"He has a three day conference in the middle of March in Florida, Mrs. Winchester," Clair said looking ahead in the calendar.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you clear the doctors schedule for all of March, possibly some of April as well," Elizabeth said breathlessly, she could hardly contain her joy.  
  
Claire noticed that Mrs. Winchester seemed flushed. "Certainly ma'am, I can put that request into the doctor but he would have to approve it himself before I cancel a conference."  
  
"I am certain that he will approve this," Elizabeth said with a wink to the older woman. "Is he in a meeting right now?"  
  
"Yes, he should be just finishing up with Dr. Chandler, I expect him back at any moment," Claire said slightly confused at how strange Mrs. Winchester was behaving. As if on queue, Charles walked into the office with his face in his notes, speaking distractedly to his secretary.  
  
"Claire I'm going to need you to pull the research notes on these patients. . . . Oh! Elizabeth, What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here at this time of the day," Charles asked, setting down a stack of manila folders on Claire's desk and kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
"I was just blocking a little time on your calendar my dear. I hope you don't mind," Elizabeth said with a bright smile, taking his hand and walking into his office, she shut the door behind them and turned to her husband, "I hope now that we are alone I will get more than just a little peck on the check?"  
  
Charles sat on the chair behind his desk, pulled Elizabeth into his lap, kissing her lips and wrapping his arms around her, ". . . is that better Mrs. Winchester," he asked. He was always surprised to find how aroused he became from just his wifes kisses, and wondered for the thousandth time what good thing he had done to cause the universe to give him such a gift as his Elizabeth.  
  
"Much," she said returning his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"To what do I owe this surprise visit my lovely wife," he asked running his hands down her shapely legs.  
  
"Well I wanted to let you know that Bingly and Jane want to see 'Othello' with us this weekend, and that we'll need to buy another crib for the nursery," Elizabeth said quickly toying with the name tag on his lab coat as she spoke.  
  
"Wonderful, I haven't seen them in weeks.and.what do we need to buy," Charles asked not certain he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Another crib my dear. Oh, and I've asked Claire to cancel your trip in March." Elizabeth said calmly, straightening his tie and not looking into his eyes. Charles gently reached down with his finger and tipped her chin up so she would look into his eyes. "Are you telling me that we're having another baby?" Elizabeth shyly nodded, she bit her lower lip in anticipation of Charles reaction. Charles laughed out loud, hugged Elizabeth closer. "Darling, you should know by now that I adore all of your surprises," he whispered to his wife covering her face with kisses between words.  
  
Charles was a most attentive husband throughout all of Elizabeths confinement. He rubbed her back and feet when they were sore, brought her extra pillows when she wanted to sit up and read in bed and was in general just plain wonderful. Charles found that he loved to cuddle his wife and the feeling of his child growing inside of her swelling belly pleased him far more than he could have ever imagined.  
  
The Winchester family was joined by Richard Fitzwilliam on March 17th, 1955, by Victoria Jane on November 30th, 1957, by Edward James on February 14th, 1959, by Martin Joseph on October 1st, 1961 and by Ophelia Honoria on August 30th, 1963. 


	2. The Winchesters of Boston Part II

Authors Note: This work of fiction is the sequel to 'Without Regret' and is intended to entertain the reader. I hope the hard chore 'M*A*S*H' and 'Pride & Prejudice' fans will forgive the liberties I have taken with the use of the characters. This is rated R, please do not read if you are under 18. Thank you.  
  
Part 2  
  
Chapter V  
  
Saturday, August 31st, 1963  
  
"I was never THAT small," declared young Charles Emerson as he stared at the new baby in his mothers arms.  
  
"We were smaller because twins have a lower birth weight Charlie," corrected his twin Delia who at ten already sounded like a college professor.  
  
"Vickie, stop coughing you'll make the new baby sick," nine year old Rick said crawling onto the bed next to Elizabeth to shield her and the baby from his sisters germs.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Eddy," pouted the seven year old as she stuck out her tongue at her brother.  
  
"Mother, may I hold the baby too," Edward the shy four year old asked, whipping his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Baby," exclaimed two year old Martin, as he hugged his new sister.  
  
"All right children, I think that's enough for today. Why don't you go have lunch with Nanny Sarah and Lucy while mother and Ophelia get some sleep," said Charles hugging and kissing each child as they were ushered out of the room.  
  
"We have a fine family Mrs. Winchester," Charles said once they were alone, taking the newborn from his wife and rocking her gently in his arms. "I never imagined that such a small creature could cause such enormous feelings in me."  
  
"You say that about each child my love," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she watched her husband with the newest baby.  
  
--  
  
The Winchesters were all busy getting ready for their annual Christmas family photo when a tearful Delia ran into Elizabeths dressing room exclaiming "Mother! Susan Johnson said that Charlie and I aren't real Winchesters because you and father weren't married when we were born. I said she was a liar and then she said that her mother told her that father HAD to marry you because of us otherwise he would have never gotten married to you at all." Delia was crying so hard she had the hiccups.  
  
Elizabeth pulled her child into her lap, hugged her close and dried her tears, "Oh my darling, don't cry sweetie, everything will be alright." She rocked the crying child back and forth in her arms, thinking carefully about what to say next. "Delia, you know that your father and I love each other and all of you children very much. You are a smart girl and I'm not going to lie to you," she paused to hold her daughters face in her hands. "I want to tell you a story sweetie. Once upon a time a young nurse went very far away from her home, to a far away land where there was a war going on."  
  
"Did she go to help nurse the wounded soldiers mother," asked Delia, who loved to hear her mother's stories.  
  
"Yes dear . . . and this nurse was very frighten and alone. One day she found a wonderful doctor who was kind and intelligent and who made her feel safe from all the frightening things she saw in the war. This doctor fell in love with the young nurse and she fell just as in love with him."  
  
"Oh, a love story. . ." sighed Delia.  
  
". . . and on one very sad day, the two young lovers were separated by the war, the nurse was sent back to the states and the doctor stayed behind. Their hearts were broken to be apart! The doctor missed the nurse terribly and she missed him even more, for she had a secret that she had not told the doctor before she left. . ."  
  
". . .was it a bad secret?"  
  
"Not bad, but it was a secret. . . and due to the war happening, the doctor thought that his love had died on her way home. . ."  
  
". . . oh no, she died!"  
  
"No dear, the doctor was misinformed. He had heard that her plane was shot down, but she had not gotten onto the plane to begin with."  
  
". . . oh, a misunderstanding, just like Romeo & Juliet. . ."  
  
"Yes. . . and when the doctor came home from the war he found a letter from his love and that she was not dead but still alive."  
  
". . . did he rush to be by her side?"  
  
"He did indeed!"  
  
". . . and did he tell her that he loved her?"  
  
"Yes, he did tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to be married to her and live with her always. So the did have to get married, but they HAD to marry because they loved each other so very much."  
  
". . . and what was her secret mother?"  
  
"You and Charlie were that secret darling."  
  
Delia looked wide eyed at her mother, suddenly giggled and gave Elizabeth a big hug. "I love you mother!"  
  
"I love you too Delia. Now go dry your eyes and try not to let the cruel things that your classmates say hurt you so deeply."  
  
Elizabeth watched Delia run out the room, she shook her head and smiled a little sadly at how quickly her children were growing up. She hoped that her story would comfort her child and Elizabeth hoped that one day when she was older, Delia would understand just what an important secret she really was.  
  
The Winchester's house was originally designed for the master and mistress of the house to share separate rooms and while Charles and Elizabeth shared a single bed, they both had their own suites. Charles who was dressing in his side was unseen by his wife and daughter, had been able to over hear their entire exchange. After Delia left the room Charles walked through the closet that connected his suite to hers, "That was a lovely explanation Elizabeth," he said softly as his caressed his wifes shoulders and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you dear. I am a little worried that it's Caroline Bingley's daughter who always seems to torment our children." Elizabeth said thoughtfully as she leaned her head back against her husband. "I'm going to have to speak with her about this nonsense."  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Caroline Bingley Johnson hated Elizabeth Bennet Winchester. She had hated her from the first moment she set eyes on her and it had only gotten worse over the years. Caroline thought that Charles was the only man who was her equal in wealth, society and good breeding that was enough for Caroline to consider herself to be in love. She felt that Charles had abandoned her to serve his country during the Korean War and so she had married Truman Johnson only to spite him. It was entirely besides the point to Caroline that she was already married and had a child of her own by the time that the Winchesters were married; she always resented the fact that Elizabeth had married Charles right out from under her nose. Charles never though twice about Caroline, she was merely the sister of one of his friends. While he was aware of her crush on him, he had ignored her conduct for years for the sake of his friendship with her brother.  
  
Caroline had created in her mind an understanding with Charles, she was obsessed with him and rather than moving on with her life after she married another man, she still continued to pursue Charles and fancied that he was secretly in love with her and just waiting for the right time to be free of his wife. Charles found it annoying that Caroline still carried on as if they were both twenty-one again and still single.  
  
Elizabeth found it some what amusing that Caroline had a crush on Charles, what did not amuse Elizabeth was that now Carolines daughter Susan was telling tales to Delia an upsetting her. She knew the little girl was not to blame for her actions, and Elizabeth needed to confront the mother once and for all to end these silly games.  
  
Elizabeth found her opportunity to speak with Caroline at Jane and Bingleys New Years Eve party. It was a quarter past one, and the house was beginning to empty of its guests. Elizabeth saw Caroline heading up the master staircase towards the back of the house and she followed her. "Oh Caroline, may I have a moment of your time please?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you Lizzy," Caroline said with a polite sneer, she had obviously been drinking heavily and had a slight slur to her voice. She always appeared fake in her sentiments towards Elizabeth, never more so than now when there was no one around to witness them.  
  
Elizabeth said gently, "Caroline, I know you've been under a lot of stress with your husband traveling and being gone so often. . . "  
  
"Oh yes, well. . . not all of us can keep our husbands chained to them the way you have Charles dearest Lizzy," she snapped.  
  
". . . but I wanted to speak with you about what you've been saying to Susan," Elizabeth ignored her comment, she did not want to be baited into an argument by Caroline.  
  
"I have not been saying anything that was not true. You were not married when your children were born, you trapped Charles into marrying you and all of Boston knows that!"  
  
"Caroline. . . Charles and I have been happily married for over ten years. . . Don't you think its time to let go of the idle gossiped of our youth?"  
  
Caroline sneered at Elizabeth, the hate that had been slowly consuming her for years was building inside of her and she shook with suppressed rage, "I will never let go! You used Charles, and you should be ashamed of yourself for that!"  
  
Elizabeth realized that Caroline was not being rational and that speaking to her further was pointless, she would just have to keep Delia away from this womans child in the future. With a small shake of her head and a sigh of regret, Elizabeth turned and walked away from Caroline.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me when I am speaking to you," screamed Caroline in a voice that was frightening to all who heard it. She watched Elizabeth ignore her and continue to walk away.  
  
Caroline snapped.  
  
She ran towards Elizabeth and shoved her has hard as she could. Elizabeth fell forward with the full force of Carolines weight behind her, she stumbled and tried to catch herself but gravity had already won. She found herself falling, a small scream escaped her lips before her head impacted with the first stair and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Charles and the rest of the party that remained looked up in horror when they heard Caroline screaming at Elizabeth. They all saw her push Elizabeth, and a collective gasp came from the crowd as Elizabeth started to fall, Charles screamed "NO!" and ran towards the stairs. Charles felt his heart stop as watched his beloved go limp and tumbled like a rag doll down the long staircase. It was agonizing seconds until she landed in a heap at the bottom.  
  
When he finally reached Elizabeth, Charles felt for her pulse, it was slow and her breathing was shallow. There was a small trickle of blood running from the corner of one nostril, Charles knew she was in grave danger.  
  
Charles turned back to face the crowd that had gathered behind him, "Someone please call an ambulance," he said desperately. He knelt down next to Elizabeth and held her hand, making soft comforting noises to her unconscious body.  
  
Charles could hear maniacal laughter coming from the top of the stairs, through his tears he saw Caroline walking down the steps towards him with her arms out stretched, she was reaching for him and had a look upon her face that Charles swore was the devil himself coming to swallow his soul. "Oh my God Caroline, what in heavens name have you done," Charles whispered in shock.  
  
"I have set you free Charles," she said sweetly looking down at him kneeling over his wifes limp form. "You don't have to pretend that you love her anymore, you are free and we can be together now. . . "  
  
Charles leaped to his feet, grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and shook her so hard that she almost lost her balance. Charles shouted at her, his face was red with rage and he though for a moment that he might snap her neck with his hands, "YOU ARE INSANE CAROLINE! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HERE TONIGHT!" Charles released Caroline and she fell backwards onto her bottom, staring up at him in disbelief. He turned back to Elizabeth and gently cradled her in his arms.  
  
". . . but I love you Charles, I know you don't really love Elizabeth. . . I know you only married her because you had to. . . we can finally be together now. . . I did it for us. . ." she said in a sickly sweet high pitched voice that made her sound more than a little out of her head.  
  
Jane was over whelmed and fainted into her husband's arms, Bingley caught her before she hit the floor. He was horrified beyond words at what he had just witnessed and could hardly believe his eyes and ears. He had no idea that his own sister was capable of such a vicious act.  
  
Caroline stood up and walked passed the stunned guests into the main foyer, she sat down at the piano and began to play a lively tune. Caroline loved to be the center of attention. 


	3. The Winchesters of Boston Part III

Authors Note: This work of fiction is the sequel to 'Without Regret' and is intended to entertain the reader. I hope the hard chore 'M*A*S*H' and 'Pride & Prejudice' fans will forgive the liberties I have taken with the use of the characters. This is rated R, please do not read if you are under 18. Thank you.  
  
Part 3  
  
Chapter IIV  
  
Elizabeth was rushed to Boston General and immediately taken into surgery. Charles was not allowed in the O.R., he found himself alone in the empty corridors of the hospital, and it was eerily quiet. He could not remember the last time he was so completely alone, all he could do was wait and pray. Charles sat in a chair and tried to be patient while he waited. His thoughts were heavy with worry for Elizabeth and he wondered what he was going to tell their children. After several hours Dr. Chandler came out of surgery, his face was grave and Charles feared the worst.  
  
"John how is Elizabeth," Charles questioned him immediately.  
  
"We were able to stabilize her and stop her internal bleeding. She has a broken left arm and two cracked ribs. . ."  
  
". . .and. . ."  
  
". . . she had a miscarriage due to the fall, I'm sorry Charles."  
  
It was almost too much for him, he had no idea that Elizabeth was pregnant again, and to be fair, she did not know either. Charles ground his teeth and clenched his fists in silent rage, 'Damn you Caroline Bingley,' he thought. If Caroline had been there in front of him again he would have surely wrung her neck.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not all. Elizabeth has a sever concussion and we won't know the extent of the damage to her brain for another 48 hours until the swelling subsides."  
  
"Thank you John, you're an excellent surgeon and I know that you've done all that you can. I want to see Elizabeth now, please."  
  
"Charles, you know that we can't let family into the post-op room. . ."  
  
"Damn it Chandler! That's my wife in there! I'm the HEAD of thoracic surgery in this hospital not some one who just walked in off the street and has no clue about what's going on. . . I'm going to see my wife now!" Charles walked off towards the post-op rooms with a determined look on his face that none of the staff felt they should oppose.  
  
Charles did not leave Elizabeths side for the next forty-eight hours. He barely ate, hardly slept and was not ever aware that still wearing his tuxedo from the party. Jane and Bingley stopped by to check on him and Elizabeth, Charles asked them to stop by his house and explain what happened to his staff.  
  
He asked Jane to speak with the children, "I don't know what to say and until I know Elizabeth is safe I don't want to frighten the children. Delia and Charlie are just too smart for their own good and would know just by looking at me that something was really wrong," he said with a bitter smile mixed with pride over his children. Jane agreed to speak with his staff, to tell the children that Lizzy was sick and that Charles was staying in the hospital to take care of her. Jane returned with a change of clothes for Charles as well as several notes and pictures the children had drawn for him and Elizabeth.  
  
"Delia, Charlie, Rick and Vicky want to come see Elizabeth, I told them that she was still unwell enough to have visitors. The younger children don't really understand but they all miss you and Elizabeth."  
  
"Thank you Jane."  
  
"How are you holding up Charles?"  
  
"Other than almost losing my wife and wanting to kill the woman that did this to her, I'd say I was holding up admirably well."  
  
"You need some rest Charles. . . Why don't I stay with Lizzy and you try to get some sleep. I am certain you know of some quite place here to take a nap."  
  
"I couldn't sleep Jane, not until I know that she is going to be all right."  
  
Jane and Charles stayed by Lizzy's side. Charles eventually fell asleep in his chair and Jane covered him with a blanket. She sat by her sisters bed and held her hand, "Oh Lizzy, you must come back to us, we need so you so much." Jane too was exhausted and soon fell asleep with her head on her sisters lap. Jane felt the hand holding hers squeeze, she opened her eyes and saw Lizzy looking at her.  
  
"Oh mother. . . I've had the strangest dream," Lizzy whispered, her eyes were having trouble focusing, she did not know where she was but every part of her body hurt. Jane was excitedly calling for Charles and the doctor as Lizzy closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Lizzy was awake, she squeezed my hand and spoke to me," Jane exclaimed excitedly to Charles and Dr. Chandler.  
  
"What did she say Mrs. Bingley," asked Dr. Chandler.  
  
"She said that she had the strangest dream."  
  
"Did she recognize you Jane" asked Charles.  
  
"Oh dear. . . she called me 'Mother'" Jane said sadly.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
The next several weeks were hard for Charles. Elizabeth would sometimes remember him and their children, but the times she confused Jane for her mother and asked who that strange man was, broke his heart.  
  
Dr. Chandler assured them that it was perfectly normal for people with head trauma to at first have a faulty memory, he was confident in the fact that Elizabeth was awake and at times did remember her husband and children was a good sign for her recovery.  
  
Charles returned home to his children with Jane by his side, he did not trust himself to be alone with them. He was afraid that he would inadvertently say something to frighten them.  
  
"Father! Aunt Jane," the children all exclaimed, rushing the pair and almost knocking them over with their excitement.  
  
"Father we missed you, how is mother," questioned Delia.  
  
"Can we go to the hospital with you and Aunt Jane," asked Charlie  
  
"When is mother coming home father, doesn't she love us anymore," asked a tearful Rick.  
  
"Of course mother loves all of you," Charles said hugging his small sensitive son. "I know it's hard not having her here every day, once she is feeling better I will take all of you to see her."  
  
"Yes, she missed all of you and wanted me to make sure that you all keeping up with your studies," Jane said with a smile and a kiss for each child.  
  
Jane went with the children to the nursery and gave Charles some time to collect a few things for Elizabeth. He was pulling her suitcase from the back of her closet when his foot collided with something hard. He pulled a small box from under her shoe rack, it was unusual for his wife to keep anything hidden from him and wondered what it was.  
  
He sat down on the floor of the closet and opened the box. Inside he found Elizabeth's dog tags, a pair of ivory hair sticks, the copy of "Romeo & Juliet" and the note he had given her when she left the 4077 and an old photograph of them from the war. The back of the picture said, "Dr. Winchester and Lizzy, 1953." He did not know who had taken the photo and he did not recognize the handwriting, but he remembered the picture.  
  
Charles closed his eyes and let the memory take him, it was New Years Eve 1952, the sign that hung in the tent said "PEACE IN 1953" everyone was wearing silly hats and blowing noise makers. He remembered Elizabeth and every detail of how she looked, how she wore her hair lose, it hung in soft curls about her shoulders and that she smelled of roses. He remember how he thought that the drab olive green clothing they all wore did nothing to take away from her beauty. With a sigh he remembered kissing her at midnight and how something flashed and caught his eye, it must have been their picture, the one he now held in his hand. It showed them in an embrace, their kiss had just broken and the look on their faces was utter love. Charles knew that look on her face well and felt that he would go back and live in a hut in Korea if it meant that Elizabeth would remember him again. Charles didn't even realize he was crying until he felt small arms hug him, "Don't cry father," said Delia softly.  
  
He hugged his daughter close and quickly composed himself, "I wanted to bring Mother a few of her favorite things so that she would feel better about having to say in the hospital."  
  
"I've never seen that box before father, is that a picture of you and mother from the war?"  
  
"Yes, this was taken on New Years Eve, you can sort of see Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margaret behind us," Charles looked thoughtfully at the picture and wondered if he should call the Pierces and the Hunnicutts.  
  
"Father, do Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margaret know about mother being sick?"  
  
"The do not. Perhaps we should call them, it might be good to see all of our old friends again."  
  
As the telephone rang Charles wondered what he would say to his old friends, he knew that Elizabeth was an excellent correspondent and still kept in close contact with both families, but Charles had not spoken with them in years. A small voice answered and said very importantly, "Hullo, Pierce residence. This is Benny Pierce speaking."  
  
"Hello Benny, this is Doctor Winchester, may I please speak with your mother or father?"  
  
Charles heard the phone rattle as it was dropped and the pounding of small feet as they ran, the little voice called "Mom there's a Dr. Chestnut on the phone!" Charles chuckled to himself, he knew that young Benny Pierce was about five, which put him right between Vickie and Eddy. He heard more footsteps and Hawkeye's voice called out "I've got it dear -- Hello this is Dr. Pierce, may I help you?"  
  
"Hawkeye its Charles."  
  
"Charles! It's so good to hear from you - Hey, Margaret, pick up the extension, its Charles!!"  
  
"Oh hello, Charles, I was wondering who Benny thought 'Dr. Chestnut' was! How are things in Boston, how is Elizabeth and your new baby," Margaret asked.  
  
"The children are fine, but I'm afraid that Elizabeth is unwell," Charles said. He explained to them what had happened. Both Margaret and Hawkeye were understandably upset.  
  
"Is there anything we can do Charles," Margaret asked.  
  
"Actually there is, I was hoping that all of you could come for a visit. I'm hoping that seeing old friends will help Elizabeth recover her memory."  
  
Both Margaret and Hawkeye agreed to come visit, but were uncertain about what to do with young Benny. Charles laughed out loud and reminded them that he was the father of seven children and that more were always welcomed into the Winchester house. "You must bring Benny with you, I am certain that he would enjoy having the other children to play with," he said feeling a happy relief that his friends would be able to help him and help Elizabeth. The process was repeated with a call to the Hunnicutts and the too agreed to visit.  
  
. . . to be continued . . . 


End file.
